cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreng Hamar
Dreng Hamar (born June 28, 1992) is an American professional wrestler and former Mixed Martial Artist best known for his work in OCW (Orlando Championship Wrestling), where he performed under the ring name Dreng Hamar. He is currently under contract with the XWW Biohazard and has recently worked for WFK (Wrestling Force Kingdom) and JRPW (Justice Rising Pro Wrestling). Early Life and Career Born in Orlando, FL on June 28, 1992. Philip Brown Jr. is an American Professional Wrestler that goes under the ring name of Dreng Hamar. Dreng lived a very privileged life, both of his parents were highly educated and very successful, his father Philip Brown Sr was a lawyer (now retired as of 2016) working for Akerman LLP and his mother Carolyn Brown is entrepreneur owning both Dolphin Paradise Tours Co. and Holiday Get Away Travel Company in the U.K. He was an avid wrestling fan growing his favorite wrestler being Black Heron but he credits Nic Virtue as his inspiration to wanting to get into wrestling as he was a smaller guy who could hang it with the big guys. Training Initial Training Dreng along with being an avid wrestling fan he was a talented athlete, he participated in football, soccer, track and field, cross country and amateur wrestling. He was a natural athlete and his skills transitioned very well to wrestling and immediately excelled in the training of his coach and father, along with well-respected independent wrestlers Jason Carter and Valerie Franklin. Dreng centered his style on his power and explosiveness. He has maintained a very grounded style throughout his career. Retraining and Wrestling Style Change In early 2017 Dreng took a short hiatus from wrestling to retrain under his father and his MMA trainer Jackson Wink at his MMA academy. He also began to focus heavily on strength training and weightlifting in order to gain muscle mass and improve his physique. He quickly went from a light heavyweight at 225 Lbs to a powerhouse heavyweight weighing 245 Lbs. He also adopted a more grappling based MMA style rather than his purely striking style. Dreng furthered his training under Jason Cass, they focused on Dreng's offense and ring psychology. Anthony a wrestling veteran re-tough Dreng the fundamentals of creating a match and playing up to his character. Professional Wrestling Career (2011-Present) Orlando Championship Wrestling (2011, 2013-2016) Dreng debuted under the ring name Phil Brookes as a developmental talent in OCW jobbing to Aaron Richards in his first official match, the management was impressed by his work ethic and selling ability so they offered him a contract. He accepted but was fired due to an altercation backstage in which he broke the right hand and cheekbone of the OCW World Heavyweight Champion at the time Eli Walters. He was officially released on July 8, 2011, only 4 months after being hired. He returned to OCW on January 28, 2013, after he left UFC. Upon his return, he adopted a much more aggressive, entitled and egotistical where he would wrestle mainly on PPV and rarely on weekly shows as his contract dictated. He would destroy opponents in squash matches with a ruthless nature and no care for his opponents. He began a quest to claim every title in OCW. he called upon the help of his brother the 465 pounder Travis Brown and together they claimed the OCW Tag Team Championships on December 29, 2013, he then recruited his brother in law the giant Anthony Adams to hold the tag title with Travis Brown, as he felt the titles were beneath him. He then went after the OCW Intercontinental Championship which he won in dominating fashion after defeating the former champion Dylan Baker in a 3-minute squash match on April 26, 2015. Since he returned he has had 12 matches rated 4.5 stars and an OCW record of 4 5 star matches. Since his return back in 2013 Dreng has not been pinned or submitted but he did lose the OCW Intercontinental Championship in a fatal four-way for the championship at OCW Brawl Fest (a one-time special live event) on May 29, 2016. Forming The Circle and Feuding with Jayden Davis (2013,2015) In 2013 Dreng would officially dub his team with Travis Brown; The Circle, he would recruit Anthony Adams to hold the Tag Team Championships with Travis Brown, he would also recruit his sister Marisa Brown and girlfriend Lauren Lisa to manage the group. The stable began to wreak havoc on OCW they would attack and occasionally injure people who dared to challenge them. Dreng's sister Marissa who was a veteran wrestler in her own right would go on to claim the OCW Women's Championship but 2 months into her reign she would be forced to vacate her championship due to her being pregnant. A few wrestlers were unhappy with the Circle's tyranny over OCW so they created a group calling themselves the Locker room this group would be led by Jayden Davis. Jayden was Dreng's first real friend in OCW and stood up for Dreng during his first run in 2011 going as far to suggest letting Dreng beat him for his OCW Intercontinental Championship as he saw Dreng's potential and talent. Jayden was disappointed with Dreng as he saw what he was doing as killing the product and taking the joy out of wrestling, Jayden challenged Dreng to a match where if Jayden lost he would leave OCW and this match would be a Hell in a Cell match. The two would have an amazing 5-star match where they would brawl with reckless abandon and not fear nor concern, Dreng threw Jayden off the top of the cell then dragged his lifeless body back to the ring delivered two Angel's Arrows and a Face Defeat to pin Jayden and end his wrestling career. Knee Injury (2015) Dreng in a match at a live event on December 30, 2015, would sustain a near career-ending injury causing him to miss 10 months of action but he refused to vacate the title and due to one of the conditions in his contract could not be stripped of the championship. Dreng attempted Angel's Arrow on Big Dave but his knee could not support the weight of the 300 pounder and would buckle under the weight. Return (2016) Dreng required realignment surgery for his injury and would be unable to wrestle for an expected 6 months. Dreng healed up much sooner than expected and made his return on April 29, 2016, in the OCW Rumble winning the match and getting an opportunity at the OCW Heavyweight Championship. OCW Heavyweight Championship (2016) Dreng would challenge Keino Jordan in a match at OCW Code Red in a 2 out of 3 falls count anywhere match. The two put on a clinic and masterpiece and Dreng's last 5-star match to date, Dreng won the match in a final show disrespect he ended the match with a Face Defeat to win the championship. Dreng would go on to hold the championship for 105 days losing the championship in his first loss ever to Richard Lee on August 12, 2016, via pin (the match did have a stipulation where if Dreng lost by DQ he would lose his title however despite attempts by The Circle that did not factor in the match). Richard would end up being the last champion as 4 months after he won the championship the promotion was discontinued and all championships were deactivated on December 30, 2016. The Circle Break Up (2016-2017) The Circle dominated OCW for 3 years winning multiple titles and ending multiple careers throughout its tenure, but as all great thing, it must come to an end. The end began when tension between Anthony and Travis came to a climax over Anthony eliminating Travis in the OCW Royal Rumble. Travis would then abandon Anthony in a tag team match against Los Dioses de la Lucha Libre due to a knee injury he obtained in the match, Anthony, however, did not believe that Travis was truly injured instead believing that Travis was faking to get revenge for him eliminating him from the rumble. Dreng would attempt to end the arguing and quarrel between the two but instead, he was caught in the middle of an attempted kick on Travis by Anthony. This would all come to a final meltdown at the final episode of OCW where Anthony would finally turn on the rest of The Circle by spearing Travis then delivering a vicious big boot to Dreng. The ensuing brawl would last throughout the entire show and would end with all 3 men bloodied and broken, Dreng would be chop blocked multiple times in the recently injured knees, Travis would be speared through multiple barricades, thrown off a ladder, slammed through a table and electrocuted by the wall circuit box. However, of all three Anthony would probably be left the worst of the three suffering a broken arm and leg due to being thrown off a stage and is arm being jumped on from the top of a ladder by the 465 lb Travis. A few months later the three would take part in a brutal triple threat won by Dreng ending their feud. The three would be brought together once again when Marrisa Adams (Anthony’s wife, Dreng's sister) would force them to bury their beef and reunite. They would make-up but they would never trust each other enough to fight alongside one another again. Justice Rising Pro Wrestling Dreng was signed to JRPW on July 10th 2017, and debuted on July 16th, 2017 at their PPV special JRPW: Destiny, winning a battle royal to become number 1 contender for the JRPW Heavyweight Championship. Dreng would enter a feud with then current champion Tye Mullings, the two would have a series of hellacious matches including a 5 star Hell in a Cell match at JRPW: Gates of Hell (August 13th, 2017) in which Dreng won the JRPW Heavyweight Championship ending the 221-day reign of Tye. Dreng has been booked to defend his championship against Tye in his rematch at JRPW: End Games on September 24th, 2017. Dreng defeated Tye in their rematch and would go on to hold the JRPW Heavyweight Championship for 158 days before having his title stripped from him due to his inability to compete on January 25th, 2018. Dreng would announce that he would be leaving JRPW to pursue other ventures. Straight Edge Revolution Dreng joined the S.E.R on July 20th, 2017. Dreng debuted in NXW and defended the NXW 6 Man Championship held by S.E.R against team FaM. S.E.R were successful and continue to defend the titles under Free Bird Rules, however, the currently recognized champions are Dreng, Lars Wyld, and Erek Colon. Dreng would represent SER in RXW, NXW, and XPWN defending the NXW 6 Man Championship in these companies. Dreng would suffer another minor knee injury that would leave him unable to compete for 2 weeks and in his absence SER recruited new members to help defend their titles. Dreng would be replaced as champion by Jay Miracle, Dreng would begin to drift apart from the group and become more distant from its member. Dreng would request to leave the group and would reach a mutual agreement of release with the leaders of SER. He would end his 3-month stint in SER and continue as a singles competitor. Hiatus (October 2017-May 2018) In late 2017 Dreng Hamar suffered the loss of three family members within quick succession of one another which left him broken and unmotivated to continue wrestling. He would hang up his boots, forfeit his title, and leave the wrestling world for 6 months. In that time he would go on a journey of self-discovery, he would rediscover his family's long-forgotten legacy as great Viking Warriors of old. He would travel to Norway, Sweden, and Denmark to immerse himself in Nordic Viking Culture and train in the fighting style of the Berserkers. Return (May 2018) Dreng would make an emphatic return to the wrestling world accompanied by his sister Jade, he would come back with a renewed vigor and thirst for blood. Dreng’s main goal now is to find and defeat the best warriors this realm has to offer in hopes of one day entering Valhalla. XWW Biohazard (May 2018) Dreng would make his debut in Biohazard against Ryan Matrix and with the distraction by Donald he would hit a devastating Running of the Valkyries to pick up the win in his debut. Dreng would continue to steam through his opponents in Biohazard with the intention of claiming the world title and defeating the best Biohazard has to offer. MMA Career (2011-2013) Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions (2011-2012) Dreng who was trained in MMA, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Taekwondo, and Karate left wrestling to pursue a career in MMA, he found great success in Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions with an impressive record of 6 wins to 1 losses. He won the Light Heavyweight Championship, in his 7-month stint with the company holding the title for 4 of those 7 months. He left to Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions on January 4, 2012, after being contracted to the UFC. UFC (2012-2013) Dreng was given a multiple fight UFC contract which guaranteed that his first fight is for a championship, which he did win the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship in his first fight. Dreng would defend his championship successfully 8 times, 7 wins (4 by submission and 3 by T.K.O) and 1 draw. Meaning that he never truly lost his championship but instead was stripped due to him not renewing his contract for more fights and leaving for a more lucrative contract in OCW. Dreng held the championship for 8 months from May 13, 2012, to January 22, 2013 (254 Days). In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** "Running of the Valkyries" Running Meathook Clothesline (2017-Present) ** "Valhalla's Gates" Shouten (2017-Present) ** Mjolnir's Shattering (Military Press Powerslam 2017; Used as a signature thereafter) ** Final Decree (Delayed Vertical Powerslam 2017; Used rarely thereafter) ** Angel's Arrow (Fireman's Carry Roundhouse Kick 2015-2017; Used rarely thereafter) ** Face Defeat (Double Underhook Facebuster 2015-Present; adopted after Jayden Davis after beating him in a loser leaves OCW match) ** Superkick (2011-2015; used as a signature thereafter) * Signature moves ** Dis-Arm Him! (Standing Kimura Armlock) ** Spinebuster ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Electric Chair German Suplex *** Triple German Suplex Combo *** Half Nelson Choke Suplex *** Back & German Suplex Combo *** Exploder Suplex *** German Suplex ** Multiple Powerbomb Variations *** Buckle Bomb *** Falling Powerbomb *** Top Rope Sit-Out Powerbomb *** Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb *** Electric Chair Powerbomb ** Multiple Kick Variations *** Big Boot (Usually off of Irish Whip Rebound) *** Roundhouse Kick *** Superkick * Tag Teams and Factions ** The Circle (Dreng, Travis Brown, Anthony Adams, Marisa Brown Adams, Lauren Lisa) (2013-2017) ** Virus (Dreng, Travis Brown, Leon Dudley, Tyrese Carter) (2015-2017) ** The Straight Edge Revolution (2017) * Managers ** Lauren Lisa (2013-2017) ** Marisa Brown Adams (2015-2017) ** Jade (2018-Present) * Nicknames ** "The King Above All Gods" ** "The King of Your Nightmares" ** "The Destroyer" * Entrance themes ** Danheim - Ivar's Revenge (2018-Present) ** "5AM" - Logic (Instrumental) (2017-Present) ** "Greed" - Control (2016-2017) ** "2nd Sucks" - A Day To Remember (2015-2016) ** "Hole" - Royal Blood (2014-2015) ** "Knights of Cydonia" - Muse (2011-2014) Championships and Accomplishments Justice Rising Pro Wrestling * JRPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Nonstop Xtreme Wrestling * NXW 6 Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) Orlando Championship Wrestling * OCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Deactivated * OCW Intercontinental Championship (2 time) Deactivated * OCW Tag Team Championship (1-time w/ Travis Brown) Deactivated * OCW Royal Rumble Winner 2016 * OCW Match of the Year Award (3 times) ** 2016- Dreng Hamar vs. James Ryder ** 2015- Dreng Hamar vs. Jayden Davis ** 2014- Dreng Hamar vs. JC Drake * OCW Feud of the Year Award (2 times) ** 2013- Dreng Hamar vs. JC Drake ** 2015- The Circle vs. The Locker Room * OCW Most Hated Wrestler/Best Heel Award (2 times) Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions * HDFJT Lightweight Championship (1 time) UFC * UFC Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta Record External links Twitter YouTube Trivia * Dreng is the only triple crown champion in OCW having won the Tag Team, Intercontinental, and Heavyweight Championships. * Dreng suffered all nine losses during his time as a jobber in OCW only picking up 1 one win in that run * During his most recent run had on appeared on OCW's weekly show 12 times and has only wrestled on the show 9 times * Dreng had the longest reign of anyone in OCW history with an astounding reign last 399 days with the OCW Intercontinental Championship * Dreng is the only man to hold the OCW Intercontinental and Heavyweight Championships at the same timeCategory:CAW Category:Original